nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Elaine/Image Gallery
Manga Character Profile= Elaine2.png|Elaine in Capital of the Dead arc Elaine in Ravens arc.png|Elaine in Ravens arc Elaine in GFF arc.png|Elaine in Great Fight Festival arc Elaine with wings.png|Elaine with wings |-| Plot= '}} Saint of the Fountain of Youth.png|Saint of the Fountain of Youth Elaine1.png Elaine kissing Ban.png|Elaine kissing Ban Elaine breaking the petrification of Ban.png|Elaine breaking the petrification of Ban Elaine asking about Ban's scar.png|Elaine asking about Ban's scar Elaine explain how you see the dead.png|Elaine explain how to see the dead Elaine shows in front of King.png|Elaine shows in front of King ---- '}} Elaine grave.png|Elaine in her grave Ban embrace Elaine corpse.png|Elaine's corpse being embraced by Ban ---- '}} Elaine using Imperial Wrath of Great Wind.png|Elaine using Manpu no Gekirin Elaine using Imperial Wrath of Zephyr.png|Elaine using Soyokaze no Gekirin Elaine attempted to kill Jericho.png|Elaine attempting to kill Jericho Ban and Elaine kissing.png|Elaine and Ban kissing Elaine attacking Ban for protecting Jericho.png|Elaine attacking Ban for protecting Jericho Vengeful Elaine going insane.png|Elaine warped by grudge Elaine vs Jericho.png|Elaine attacking Jericho Jericho pinning Elaine down.png|Elaine being pinned down by Jericho Jericho trying to talk some sense into Elaine.png|Jericho trying to talk some sense into Elaine Ban hugging and stopping Elaine.png|Elaine being stopped by Ban Ban escaping carrying Elaine and Jericho.png|Elaine and Jericho being carried away by Ban Jericho carrying Ban and Elaine.png|Elaine and Ban being carried away by Jericho Elaine using Imperial Wrath of Zephyr to ease their fall.png|Elaine using Soyokaze no Gekirin to ease their fall Jericho, Ban and Elaine arriving at My Sweet Gluttony.png|Elaine, Ban and Jericho arriving at My Sweet Gluttony.png ---- '}} Elaine, King and Jericho journey through Vaizel Labyrinth.png|Elaine, King and Jericho journey through Vaizel Labyrinth.png Elizabeth teamed with Elaine.png|Elaine teamed with Elizabeth Elaine using Konjiki no Gekirin.png|Elaine using Konjiki no Gekirin ---- '}} Elizabeth and Elaine arrive to the battlefield.png|Elaine and Elizabeth arrieving to the battlefield Elaine using Pursuing Whirlwind.png|Elaine using Tsuigeki no Tsumujikaze Ban and Elaine.png|Elaine growing wings to save Ban Elaine using Tempest Falls.png|Elaine using Tempest Falls ---- '}} King taking care of Elaine.png|Elaine being in King's care ---- '}} Elaine fighting the demon army.png|Elaine fighting the demon army Elaine dies for a second time.png|Elaine dies for a second time Ban renouncing his immortality to revive Elaine.png|Ban renouncing his immortality to revive Elaine Elaine after being resurrected.png|Elaine after being resurrected |-| Special Chapters= '}} Ban meeting Elaine.png|Ban meeting Elaine Elaine blowing Ban away.png|Elaine blowing Ban away Ban annoyed but so do Elaine.png|Elaine annoyed at Ban's persistence Elaine told Ban what happen if he drink the fountain.png|Elaine told Ban what happen if he drink the fountain Ban showing his book to Elaine.png|Ban showing his book to Elaine Ban invites Elaine for a swim.png|Ban invites Elaine for a swim Elaine hugging Ban.png|Elaine hugging Ban Ban promise Elaine.png|Elaine being promised by Ban Ban and Elaine fatally wounded.png|Ban and Elaine fatally wounded Ban kissing Elaine.png|Elaine kissing Ban Ban holding Elaine.png|Elaine being hold by Ban Elaine dieing in Ban arms.png|Elaine die in Ban arm ---- '}} Ban holding Elaine up.png|Elaine being held up by Ban Ban take the book back.png|Elaine alarm at Ban speed Elaine blushing.png|Elaine blushing |-| Covers= Volume 4.png|Elaine on the cover of Volume 4 Volume 14.png|Elaine on the cover of Volume 14 Volume 20.png|Elaine on the cover of Volume 20 Volume 36.png|Elaine on the cover of Volume 36 Magazine Special 2.png|Magazine Special 9-2013 (Includes Extra 2) Side Story 1.png|Elaine on the cover of Side Story 1 Chapter26.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 26 Chapter40.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 40 Chapter45.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 45 Chapter69.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 69 Side Story 2.png|Elaine on the cover of Side Story 2 Extra4.png|Elaine on the Extra Chapter 4 Chapter83.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 83 Chapter87.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 87 Chapter90.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 90 Chapter116.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 116 Chapter142.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 142 Chapter143.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 143 Chapter144.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 144 Chapter148.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 148 Chapter153.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 153 Chapter159.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 159 Chapter162.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 162 Chapter163.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 163 Chapter164.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 164 Chapter200.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter223.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 223 Chapter225.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 225 Chapter228.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 228 Chapter231.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 231 Chapter249.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 249 Chapter285.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 285 Chapter293.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 293 |-| Misc.= Volume 7 Illustration Card Animate.png|Volume 7 Illustration Card (Animate) Ichiban Kuji Clear File 5.png|Ichiban Kuji Clear File Volume 10 Illustration Card Animate.png|Volume 10 Illustration Card (Animate) ---- nanatsunotaizai_twicon_12.png Anime Character Profile= Elaine Anime.png Elaine full appearance.png|Elaine |-| Plot= '}} Elaine about to blow away Ban.png|Elaine about to blow away Ban Elaine blowing Ban away2.png|Elaine blowing Ban away Ban and Elaine both annoyed by each others persistency.png|Ban and Elaine both annoyed by each others persistency Elaine wondering why the forest helps the human.png|Elaine wondering why the forest helps the human Elaine stopping Ban from drinking from the cup.png|Elaine stopping Ban from drinking from the cup Ban catching Elain dreaming about him.png|Ban catching Elaine dreaming about him Elaine kissing Ban1.png|Elaine kissing Ban Ban returns to normal from Elaine's kiss.png|Ban returns to normal from Elaine's kiss Elaine pierced by Red Demon's attack.png|Elaine pierced by Red Demon's attack Red Demon mortally wounding Ban and Elaine.png|Red Demon mortally wounding Ban and Elaine Elaine kissing Ban to give him water from the fountain.png|Elaine kissing Ban to give him water from the fountain ---- '}} Elaine using Wrath of the Golden Wind.png|Elaine using Manpu no Gekirin Elaine's black dress.png|Elaine's black dress Elaine and Ban share a kiss.png|Elaine and Ban sharing a kiss Elaine trying to stop Melascula.png|Elaine trying to stop Melascula from eating Ban's soul Elaine wants Jericho to save Ban.png|Elaine telling Jericho to save Ban ---- '}} Team 16 anime.png|Elizabeth and Elaine are made the 16th team Elaine introducing herself to Elizabeth.png|Elaine introducing herself to Elizabeth Elizabeth and Elaine conversating.png|Elizabeth and Elaine talking about their love intrests Elaine wink.png|Elaine winking Konjiki no Gekirin anime.png|Elaine using Konjiki no Gekirin on Torah |-| Animated GIFs= Elaine blowing Ban away.gif|Elaine blowing Ban away Ban stealing the cup but stopped from drinking it.gif|Elaine stops Ban from drinking the cup Elaine using Manpuu no Gekirin.gif|Elaine using Manpu no Gekirin Elaine using Soyokaze no Gekirin.gif|Elaine using Soyokaze no Gekirin Elaine blows Jericho away.gif|Elaine blowing Jericho away Elaine attacking Ban.gif|Elaine attacking Ban Elaine using Konjiki no Gekirin.gif|Elaine using Konjiki no Gekirin Other Merchandise= Elizabeth,_Diane,_Elaine_ribbons.png Elaine card.png it:Elaine/Galleria Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries